


Beautiful Disaster (Traducción)

by CherikMcbender (SlashShips), hippos



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Erik is a Dick, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/CherikMcbender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles es ambicioso, algo peculiar, y un brillante joven que es completamente incompetente en su nuevo trabajo. No la mejor de las combinaciones cuando su jefe es el Señor-absolutamente-desconsiderado-y-frío, Director ejecutivo Erik Lehnsherr. Así que, ¿Qué le ha hecho quedarse por tanto tiempo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209231) by [hippos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos). 



> Gracias a la autora (Hippos) por darnos el permiso de traducir este fic tan groovy ;) .  
> Traducción : Camila Pereira.  
> Edición : Hana Usami.  
> Correciones Finales : Libia.  
> Si quieres hablar de Cherik y Mcbender unete : https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender

 

 

—Sólo se tú mismo hoy —murmuraba en voz baja mientras iba de camino a mi entrevista. Raven me decía exactamente lo contrario anoche.

_ —No seas tú mismo, Charles. _ __   
__   
_ —Pero entonces no quiero… _ __   
__   
_ —Shhh, eres adorable, Charles, pero… eres tan… peculiar. _ __   
__   
_ —¿Peculiar? _ __   
__   
_ —Y el hecho de que ni siquiera lo sabes lo hace aún peor. No lo digo para ofenderte, amo tu personalidad pero las personas en esa compañía, ellos van a aplastarte, así que ten cuidado, ¿Está bien?  _ __   
__   
_ Estaba a punto de comenzar mi carrera hoy, podía sentirlo.  _ __   
_   
_ __ Sólo sería yo mismo.

_   
_ ***

  
—Diablos. —Contemplé el gran edificio de vidrio y acero. Me apresuré a entrar, tratando de recordar el piso al que debía ir, porque ya se me había hecho tarde—. ¡Detenga el elevador, por favor!   
  
Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso mientras pasaba por los distintos pisos, con gente subiendo y bajando del elevador. Realmente necesitaba este trabajo, había dejado cuatro en los últimos seis meses. Quizás sí había algo mal conmigo, después de todo…   
  
Me miré al espejo y arreglé mi cabello y ropa, observando en todos lados para ver mi trasero también. Quizás ese es el tipo de cosas de las que Raven hablaba… 

Cuando alcanzamos los pisos superiores, sólo unas pocas personas seguían en el elevador así que batí mis pestañas y fruncí los labios en el espejo de forma ligeramente femenina una última vez. Recorrí con la lengua por sobre mis dientes, luego sobre mis labios para humedecerlos -siempre distraía a la gente cuando estaban rojos-, cuando note a un hombre de traje atrás de mí, mirándome de mal humor y… ¿Frunciéndo el ceño? Pero, oh dios, vaya hombre era ese. Definitivamente necesitaba conseguir el empleo y quedarme por acá un poco más, ese hombre era absolutamente atractivo.   
  
No lo vi cuando entré al elevador, seguramente había subido ahora, y ¿Donde se habían ido todos los demás?   
  
—Tengo una entrevista de trabajo hoy —expliqué de manera algo torpe cuando me giré a verlo—. Debo verme lo mejor que pueda —dije sonriente, pero su rostro permaneció con la misma expresión.   
  
—Es un lindo edificio —continué—. Probablemente uno de los más grandes en los que he estado. —Él aún no había dicho una palabra.   
  
—Oh, maldición, ¿Se supone que no debamos hablar aquí? ¿Están escuchándonos? —El Señor Cara de Poker aún no había dicho nada cuando llegamos a mi piso.   
  
—Aquí me bajo, espero verte pronto. —Le guiñé aun sonriendo y juro por Dios que vi una pequeña curva en sus finos labios firmemente presionados. Ha, toma eso Raven, mi adorable personalidad hace sonreír hasta a las personas más malhumoradas.    
  
Al menos un poco.

  
***

  
Por supuesto que me equivoque de piso, pero luego lo encontré y debí esperar mientras una chica me decía de forma algo grosera que me apartara. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos en este lugar? Gracias al cielo estoy aquí para alegrarlos un poco.   
  
—¿Señor Xavier?   
  
—¡Sí!   
  
—El Señor Lehnsherr lo verá ahora.   
  
—Está bien, voy a verlo también. —Le sonreí. Nada. ¿Acaso vendes tu alma al diablo cuando entras a esta compañía?    
  
La seguí hasta la puerta, la cual golpeé y enseguida escuché una voz diciéndome que entrara. Cuando entré con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, encontré al Señor Cara de Poker sentado tras el escritorio, viéndose aún más guapo que antes cuando era el extraño del elevador. Ahora él era el Jefe, el tener autoridad lo hacía aún más sexy.   
  
_ Oh maldición _ . Acabo de darme cuenta que es él. Según Raven, lo que pasó en el elevador había sido yo haciendo completamente el ridículo. Según yo estaba siendo agradable y coqueto.   
  
Pero luego recordé que debía presentarme.   
  
—Hola, Señor Lehnsherr, nos conocimos…   
  
—Siéntate.   
  
—E-Está bien.   
  
—Señor Xavier, ¿Verdad?   
  
—Si, como puede ver en mi currículum, me gradué en…   
  
—Estoy muy al tanto de lo que dice su currículum, Señor Xavier.   
  
—Oh. Eso es genial, cuénteme un poco más de usted entonces —dije soltando una risita. Él no parecía divertido, más bien, creo que me fulminó con la mirada.    
  
—Tú tienes… Una gran diversidad de trabajos anteriores aquí. Desde panadero, camarero, cajero bancario, a… ¿Peluquero?   
  
—Me gusta probar cosas nuevas. —Yo aún estaba sonriéndole.   
  
—¿Te gusta probar cosas nuevas? ¿Por eso es que estás aquí?   
  
Bien, me había preparado para esa pregunta.   
  
—Es un sueño para mí el trabajar para una gran y exitosa compañía como la suya, y la paga es buena también.   
  
—¿Esto es algún tipo de broma para ti?   
  
—No. ¿Por qué?   
  
—Sonríes demasiado para ser alguien que no tiene la experiencia ni es compatible con ningún trabajo en este lugar. —Su rostro era serio, su tono monótono y seco.    
  
—Pero, h-he trabajado como asistente de telemarketing, puede verlo aquí… —Me incliné sobre el escritorio apuntando a mis papeles, quedando demasiado cerca de él, tanto que sentí lo acompasado de su respiración. Oh, él olía tan bien, tentadoras pistas de un perfume masculino, robusto, aroma a madera y sofisticación.  _ Mmm. _  Casi podía escuchar a Raven diciéndome que dejara de olfatear a mi posible jefe.    
  
—Siéntese, Señor Xavier.   
  
—Soy muy inteligente, lo juro. Y aprendo rápidamen…   
  
—Esto no es una escuela —su voz era aún más fría que antes.   
  
—El único trabajo aquí para ti podría ser como secretario…   
  
—¡Secretario es genial! ¡Lo tomo! —Dije alegremente, casi saltando de mi silla de la emoción.   
  
—E incluso dudo que seas capaz de encargarte de eso. —Bueno, eso había sido algo rudo.   
  
—Puedo hacerlo. Puedo agentar sus reuniones, tomar sus llamadas, responder emails, organizar archivos y cosas así, ¿Verdad?   
  
—Esto no es una cuestión de negociación, y no sé como pero transformaste esta entrevista en una. Te daré crédito por eso, así que voy a darte una oportunidad. —Respiró profundamente y continuó—. Digamos que tengo una importante reunión con una agencia publicitaria en… dos horas. ¿Cómo me prepararías? Ten en cuenta que debo almorzar.   
  
¿Era una pregunta capciosa? ¿Qué cómo lo prepararía? Le daría una buena mamada para relajarlo un poco, de seguro. No, no va a gustarle esa respuesta ahora, supongo.   
  
—Bien, deberíamos ir a Prada primero, está bastante cerca. Elegiría un traje gris, se vería totalmente fantástico en usted, no es que el que lleva no le siente bien, es sólo que se vería aún mejor. ¿Qué más? No está usando una corbata, gran error. Tomaríamos una azul, muy oscura, casi negra, haría maravillas con sus increíbles ojos. Un par de zapatos no estarían de más, los suyos son elegantes pero algo fuera de moda, y oh, hay un Subway cerca de la tienda, conseguiríamos ahí su almuerzo y listo.   
  
Me miró de forma intensa por un momento sin siquiera parpadear, como si lo hubiese dejado en shock, y mi sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse.   
  
—Así que… ugh, ¿A… Aprobé?

Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Casi sin vida –como un muñeco Ken -. Hermoso y extrañamente atemorizante al mismo tiempo.   
  
—Gracias por su tiempo, Señor Xavier. —Me indicó con un gesto que me fuera, con la misma inexistente expresión. Sus ojos eran de un azul frío y duro, tal como su corazón.   
  
—¿…No hay algo más que podría hacer por usted? 

…Oh no eso sonó mal… Ahora ambos estamos pensando cosas sucias… Por lo menos yo lo hago… N-No es que estuviera pensando en su… Es decir, lo hice pero… Él ni siquiera intentó detenerme, así que lo único que me salvó fue cuando cayó mi bolso y me puse de rodillas en el piso para recoger torpemente mis cosas.

—Señor Xavier, ¿Es usted comediante? —Vacilé un poco ante su sarcasmo, pero respondí de todas formas.   
  
—Um… no, señor.   
  
—Debería probar suerte en el circo —Auch.   
  
¿Cómo alguien tan guapo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo una voz tan melodiosa podía ser tan dura? Estaba perdido en las congeladas profundidades de sus ojos cuando me di cuenta de que le había hablado.   
  
—Eso es… realmente grosero, Señor Lehnsherr.   
  
—¿Disculpa?   
  
—Dije que fue muy grosero conmigo. Quizás yo… no tengo el perfil perfecto para esta compañía… Pero lo estoy intentando. Lo respeto y también respeto el hecho de que probablemente ha recorrido un largo camino para construir esta compañía y todo por lo que ha trabajado, pero yo intento encontrar mi camino en la vida también, tal como usted lo hizo. Usted… Usted sabía que no iba a darme empleo en el segundo que entré a esta oficina, probablemente lo sabía incluso cuando leyó mi currículum, sólo estaba divirtiéndose al verme hacer el ridículo, humillándome. Y todo porque no soy como el resto de sus empleados. Robóticos. ¡Como usted también!   
  
Su boca estaba abierta. ¿Qué he hecho? Debería irme, ¡¡Ahora!!   
  
—Buen día, señor.

  
***

  
—Y aquí está mi nuevo… —La sonrisa de Raven se desvaneció rápidamente cuando vio la expresión en mi rostro—, aún desempleado hermano.   
  
—Fue un desastre, Raven. Fue tal como la entrevista de  _ “El Diablo viste a la moda” _ , excepto que no conseguí el trabajo. Oh por dios, ¡Incluso le sugerí que fuésemos a Prada!   
  
—¿Por qué harías eso?   
  
—Y él era un perfecto Meryl Streep. Ni siquiera sabía que alguien más pudiese poner ese rostro. ¡Pero él lo hizo!   
  
—Oh y tú eres la perfecta Anne Hathaway con tus grandes ojos.   
  
—Si… Bueno, no funcionaron con él…   
  
—Funcionan con todo el mundo, Charles.

—Y quizás le grité un poco.   
  
—¿Le gritaste a Erik Lehnsherr? ¿Qué demonios? Tú no le gritas a nadie.   
  
—Yo sólo… él era tan atractivo y… Perdí la cabeza cuando no quiso darme un empleo…   
  
—Oh cariño, ven acá…

***

  
_ Mientras tanto… _   
  
—Señorita Devon, ¿Qué piensa de mi apariencia?   
  
—No lo entiendo, señor.   
  
—Este traje, piensas que…   
  
—Siempre se ve profesional y sofisticado, señor.   
  
—Dios, mis zapatos realmente están pasados de moda…   
  
—¿A qué se refiere, señor?   
  
—Dije que mis… ¿Piensas que mis zapatos son pasados de moda?   
  
—No del todo, señor.   
  
—Necesito que hagas una llamada, luego puedes recoger tus cosas.   
  
—¿Por qué, señor?   
  
—Estás despedida.

  
***

  
—¿Hola?   
  
—¿Señor Xavier?   
  
—Sí. ¿Quién habla?   
  
—Al Señor Lehnsherr le gustaría hablar nuevamente con usted. Lo estará esperando…   
  
—¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy en camino!   
  
¡Sí! Hola gran compañía, Charles Xavier ya viene por ti.

  
***

  
—Nadie jamás me había hablado de la forma en la que tú lo hiciste ayer.   
  
—Yo…   
  
—Y nadie jamás había venido tan poco preparado para una entrevista. Te falta conocimiento y eres completamente ignorante acerca de lo que esta compañía representa —hablaba lentamente, enfatizando cada palabra tal como Alan Rickman.   
  
Esto no era bueno. ¿Por qué me hizo venir? ¿Para seguir insultándome? Su rostro lo decía todo ayer, no tenía por qué hacerlo dos veces. Las palabras “poco profesional”, “inmaduro”, “irrespetuoso”, salían de su boca cada cinco segundos junto a todos sus sinónimos mientras caminaba a mí alrededor.   
  
—Pero fuiste realmente honesto y valiente. Y la verdad… me gustó eso.   
  
_ ¿Qué? _   
  
Oh   
  
Por   
  
Dios   
  
Soy Anne Hathaway.   
  
—Oh, Señor Lehnsherr, ¡¿Me está dando un empleo?! ¡No se va a arrepentir! Quiero abrazarlo…   
  
—¡No!   
  
—Realmente lo necesita.   
  
—Realmente no. Serás secretario.   
  
—Genial. ¿Secretario de quién?   
  
—Mío.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a la autora (Hippos) por darnos el permiso de traducir este fic tan groovy ;) .  
> Traducción : Camila Pereira.  
> Edición : Hana Usami.  
> Correciones Finales : Libia.  
> Si quieres hablar de Cherik y Mcbender unete : https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender

¡Primer día en mi nuevo trabajo! ¿Están orgullosos de mí? Porque yo lo estoy.

 

Mi jefe aún era demasiado guapo, y casi igual de idiota. Atractivo y totalmente malvado. Ugh… Como sea.

 

Estaba puntual en su oficina justo a las siete y treinta. ¿Lo ve? Puedo ser profesional, Señor “No-puedes-hacer-nada-bien.”

 

—¡Buenos días, Señor Lehnsherr! —Lo saludé feliz y sonriente.

 

—¿Dónde está mi desayuno? —preguntó, con esa expresión amarga en el rostro. Nada nuevo.

 

—Yo… um… ¿Aún en la cafetería, supongo? —Maldición.Ayer él dijo algo sobre un desayuno, pero estaba demasiado emocionado de haber conseguido el empleo como para tomar atención.

 

Su respuesta sonó a un gruñido, con el desagrado pintado en el rostro.

 

—Es decir, está por llegar. Lamento el retraso. —Literalmente corrí fuera de su oficina.

 

***

 

Volví tan rápido como me fue posible. Le llevé exactamente lo que había ordenado ayer, demostrándole que no era tan despistado como él pensaba.

 

Lo miré con más detalle mientras comía. Es realmente lindo aún con su malhumor, es una pena que sea mi jefe. Ya lo habría invitado a salir, pero necesito este trabajo. No puedo arruinarlo. Él es alto,con buen cuerpo, sí, estoy tomando nota mientras hablamos. Podría perfectamente ser un modelo.

 

—¿Qué? —dijo algo molesto.

 

—¿Q-Qué?

 

—Estás mirándome. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

 

—N- No lo sé. ¿Qué debería hacer? —dejó su comida y se levantó de la silla. Oh dios, ¿debería correr?

 

—¿En serio acabas de hacerme esa pregunta? —oh cielos. Definitivamente debería correr.

 

—No, no. Estaba bromeando, ya me conoce, soy un comediante. Iré a mi escritorio y tomaré sus… ¿Llamadas? —Pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

Él respiró hondamente, como si tratara de no perder la cabeza y lanzarme por la ventana.

 

—Revisa mis horarios, asegúrate de que tenga tiempo para comer antes de mi reunión. No tomo ninguna llamada antes de las diez am, así que las recibes y me das los mensajes. No iré a ningún evento social esta semana, ninguna fiesta de ningún tipo, aniversarios, premiaciones, inauguraciones, nada de eso. ¿Entendido?

 

—¡Por supuesto!

 

—Ahora vete.

 

—Oh y Señor Lehnsherr. Gracias nuevamente por darme el empleo. ¡Seré el mejor secretario del mundo!

 

—Lo dudo mucho —resopló. Casi lo hago reír. Eso cuenta para algo, ¿Verdad?

 

***

 

Veinte minutos después estaba aburrido, así que llamé a mi hermana.

 

—¡Raven!

 

—Hey, hermanito. ¿Qué sucede?

 

—Te estoy llamando del trabajo. ¿No es genial?

 

Hablamos por un buen rato mientras le describía en detalle qué había elegido usar para mi primer día. Usaba mi cárdigan Dolce & Gabanna y unos pantalones ajustados. Todos aquí usaban trajes, parecía que yo no pertenecía a este lugar, pero bueno. Yo soy yo.

—… Y luego me echo de su oficin…

 

Me detuve a la mitad de la oración. Mi jefe estaba de pie justo frente a mí y no se veía para nada feliz.

 

—Tendré que llamarte luego. Adiós.

 

—¿Señor Lehnsherr? —Pregunté inocentemente. Si las miradas pudiesen matar…

 

—¡He tratado de contactarme contigo durante media hora!

 

—Uh… ¿Mala recepción?

 

—Increíble… —Para evitar que siguiera enfadándose, aventuré una pregunta.

 

—¿Qué necesita de mí, señor?

 

—¡Que comiences a trabajar! Eso sería fantástico.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—Tenemos que estar en la sala de conferencias, lo sabrías si hubieses contestado el teléfono —él seguía hablando para sí mismo mientras se alejaba caminando. ¿Eso era normal? Maldición, tenía un buen trasero también...

 

Unos segundos después, se volteó a verme.

 

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

 

—Um… —Levantó su mano hasta su frente, masajeando la zona entre los ojos.

 

—¡Se supone que debes seguirme por todos los cielos!

 

—Ohhh.

 

Me apresuré a alcanzarlo mientras se alejaba. Lo seguí como un cachorro perdido, tratando de tomar nota de todo lo que me decía. Es difícil seguir a alguien más alto que yo, sus piernas eran muy largas y…

 

—Es una reunión de gerencia. Te vas a sentar ahí, tranquilo. Si escucho una palabra de ti, estás despedido. Debes tomar notas, vas a fijarte en las expresiones de cada uno de los que están en la habitación. Necesito cada frase, cada coma.

 

—¿Pero no va usted a estar…? ya sabe… ¿Ahí? —Pregunté estúpidamente.

 

—Sí. Pero notarás que hay muchas cosas que no se dicen cuando estoy presente.

 

***

 

Qué puedo decir, muchos hombres guapos, usando trajes finos –al menos algunos de ellos-, en la misma habitación. Acabo de morir e irme al cielo. Uno de ellos me miraba de manera realmente seductora, lo que me distrajo de inmediato, pero la mirada asesina del Señor Lehnsherr me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

 

Escribí algunas cosas, y no le digan a mi jefe pero no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban hablando. Era como si estuviesen hablando en chino.

 

El Señor Lehnsherr se veía más molesto que nunca cuando la reunión acabó. Supongo que no salió demasiado bien, por la forma en la que entró a su oficina. No estaba seguro si debía seguirlo, pero tomé el riesgo.

 

—¿Necesita que le traiga algo, Señor Lehnsherr? ¿Té? ¿Algo más fuerte? 

 

—¡Vete!

 

***

 

—Mi jefe está loco, Raven.

 

—¿Seguro que no hiciste algo otra vez?

 

—Muy seguro.

 

—A veces ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando haces algo mal, así que seré neutral. Y debes poner atención…

 

—¡Me gritó como si se hubiera convertido en Hulk, Raven!

 

—Está bien, cálmate. Tiene una gran presión sobre sus hombros, tú sólo ignora sus cambios de humor y haz tu trabajo.

 

—Lo hare, es sólo… yo sólo quería… agradarle.

 

—No lo tomes personal. He escuchado todo tipo de cosas sobre él, a él no le agrada nadie.

 

***

 

En mi segundo día en el trabajo tomé mis notas de ayer, cuidadosamente reescritas y se las di una vez tenía su desayuno. Soy tan eficiente.

 

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

 

—¿Mis notas? ¿De la reunión de ayer? —Dije nervioso, mordiéndome el labio. Él leyó entre dientes.

 

—El hombre del bigote dijo “Hey, ya sé, ¿por qué no compramos algunas cosas de esa compañía?” Y el hombre con la horrible corbata roja dijo “De ninguna manera, esa compañía apesta”. —Por si aún no lo han notado, soy un fanático de la moda. Soy gay y trabajé en la tienda de Dolce & Gabbana por cinco meses. Vivía un sueño.

 

—Sí, esa corbata era en verdad horrible…

 

—¿Esto es algún tipo de broma, Señor Xavier? —su molestia se marcó más en su rostro.

 

—¡No! Fue mi primera vez, juro que mejoraré…

 

—¡Un niño de cinco años podría hacer un mejor trabajo que tú! ¡Todas tus notas se basan en lo que ellos estaban usando! —Hulk había vuelto.

 

—Pero yo…

 

—Esto no es Project Runway, Y tú no eres Heidi Clum, no necesito un estilista o… ¡Maldición! Esto es un desastre —gritó y luego tiró mis notas. Volaron en el aire, repartiéndose por la habitación.

 

—Oh, le gusta ese programa, a mí también…

 

—¡Cállate! Nadie me saca de mis cabales tanto como tú, Xavier. ¡Recoge toda esa basura y vete de mi oficina!

 

Bueno, por lo menos yo era especial y no supe ni cómo ni por qué, pero conserve mi trabajo.

***

Al día siguiente, pude hablar con uno de mis colegas en el elevador.

 

—Hola, soy Charles, trabajo aquí y no conozco a nadie. —Sí, esas eran mis increíbles técnicas para hacer amigos.

 

—Hola, Charles. Soy Scott, es un gusto conocerte. Te vi el otro día, hablando con el Señor Lehnsherr.

 

—Oh sí, soy su nuevo secretario.

 

—¿¡Qué!? Jamás pensé que él fuera ese tipo de hombre. —Su rostro era sólo sorpresa.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

—De los que contrata secretarios para acostarse con ellos. —Bien, eso había sido un poco inadecuado—. Oh, lo siento, q- quise decir los chicos lindos…

 

—¿Qué? Yo-él- él no se acuesta conmigo.

 

—Pero… ¿cómo conseguiste el trabajo?

 

—No- No lo sé. —Por más que no me gustase decirlo, era la simple verdad.

 

—Exacto. No te ofendas pero… te ves demasiado joven, dudo que tengas la experiencia de sus antiguas secretarias. El Señor Lehnsherr es realmente estricto cuando se trata de contratar gente. Especialmente si es alguien que trabaja tan cerca de él…

 

—Bueno, quizás le agradó mi personalidad —él rompió a reír.

 

—Oh, no me hagas reír. Eres realmente adorable. ¿Qué le agradó tu personalidad? Eso tengo que verlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que él fue la razón por la cual se hundió el Titanic.

 

Él es muy agradable, jamás pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien así en esta compañía. Fuimos a almorzar juntos en un lugar cruzando la calle, y nos encontramos con otros colegas. El hombre guapo de traje, el que me miraba en la reunión, habló primero.

 

—Vaya, Scott, tu novio es realmente lindo.

 

—Él no es mi novio.

 

—Oh, entonces debería presentarme. Soy Sebastian. —Me ruboricé y tomé su mano.

 

—Charles.

 

—Adivinen para quién trabaja —Dijo Scott, impaciente. Aún le parecía divertido y no podía esperar a contarles a todos.

 

—Es el nuevo secretario del Señor Lehnsherr.

 

—No es posible. Siempre pensé que elegía inteligencia por sobre lindos traseros.

 

—Hey, eso es insultante. Soy inteligente. —Más o menos—. ¿Por qué todos ustedes asumen que me acuesto con él?

 

—No queríamos insultarte. Hemos trabajado aquí por largo tiempo y lo conocemos. Sus secretarias siempre han sido más bien… ancianas. Amelia fue su secretaria por diez años, además. Tú eres sólo… una sorpresa, es todo. La gente seguramente ya empezó a hablar de ustedes, eso seguro.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Que duermen juntos.

 

—Oh dios. Es sólo mi tercer día acá.

 

—Lo que significa que ya tuvieron dos días para esparcir el rumor.

 

—Oh dios.

 

—Despierta, dulzura. Eres un chico adorable, trabajando para el hombre más frio del planeta que no tiene ni una pizca de humanidad en él. ¿Cómo crees que se ve eso?

 

Y de pronto comencé a preguntarme por qué el Señor Lehnsherr me había contratado.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a la autora (Hippos) por darnos el permiso de traducir este fic tan groovy ;) .  
> Traducción : Jessica Martinez.  
> Edición : Hana Usami.  
> Correciones Finales : Libia.  
> Si quieres hablar de Cherik y Mcbender unete : https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender

 

Una semana después finalmente conseguí una rutina. Había aprendido a llegar al trabajo antes que el señor Lehnsherr, trayéndole su delicioso desayuno y una taza de café. Porque ''tarde'' no era palabra encontrada en el Diccionario del Idiota Erik Lehnsherr. Junto con ''corazón'', ''amabilidad'', ''compasión'' o ''gracias''.   
  
No podía decir que estaba mejorando en lo demás. Sin embargo aún no me había matado, así que yo diría que ya era una victoria. Estaba olvidando pasarle los mensajes, divagaba sobre cosas al azar mientras estaba en su oficina después de que repetidamente me hubiera dicho que tenía trabajo y que quería que lo dejara solo y cosas como esas. Pero era inevitable. Yo era extrovertido. Podía decir que hacía que se golpeara la cara exasperado, regularmente.   
  
Había aprendido a no hacer llamadas personales como él me lo prohibió tantas veces, así que sólo leía un libro cuando no había nada que hacer y cuando no me veía.   
  
Él salió de su oficina y se quedó mirándome. Estaba a punto de ordenarme algo, lo sabía, pero se detuvo.   
  
—¿Qué es eso? —Yo no sabía a qué se refería, él continuó viéndome con una mirada extraña.   
  
—¿Qué es qué ,señor Lehnsherr?   
  
—En tu cara.   
  
—¿Hay algo en mi cara?— Genial, debo tener tinta sobre mi cara otra vez.   
  
—Tus gafas, señor Xavier. —Oh. Yo usaba gafas de vez en cuando, mis gafas Ray-Ban modelo aviador, eran de las que tienen montura fina y más o menos grandes para mi rostro, consiguiendo el efecto de " _ dork _ ".   
  
—Oh. ¿Sí? —¿Qué tenía en contra de las gafas ahora?   
  
—¿Las necesitas? —Su mandíbula estaba rígida, y parecía que rechinaba los dientes.   
  
—¿A veces?   
  
—¡Quítatelas!   
  
Y con eso regresó enfurruñado a su oficina, azotando la puerta. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Él tenía una cita en 15 minutos, así que le llamé.   
  
—¿Qué? —Él estalló con la respiración un poco temblorosa.   
  
— Um... Tiene una cita pronto. Sólo pensé en recordarle señor...   
  
—¡Cancélala!   
  
_ Clic. _   
  
¡Me colgó! Había aprendido otra cosa. Nunca cuestiones sus berrinches.   
  
                                                             ***   
  
Scott apareció de la nada, mientras el señor Lehnsherr estaba en una junta de almuerzo. La gente evitaba venir a este piso. Vaya, me preguntó porque.   
  
—¡Oye, Charles! ¿Ya está el diablo aquí?   
  
—Nop. Pero por eso estoy aquí. —Le sonreí abiertamente.   
  
—Claro. Aquí están los archivos que pidió "En orden alfabético". Pasé horas en ellos.   
  
—Está bien. No hay problema.   
  
—Te veo en el almuerzo.   
  
                                                              ***   
  
Entré a su oficina. Evitaba hacerlo cuando él no estaba aquí porque la curiosidad era una debilidad mía, que si se apoderaba de mí ,terminaría husmeando en sus cosas. Me preguntaba dónde colocar esos archivos, su escritorio estaba lleno, y él específicamente me advirtió unas cuantas veces de no tocar ninguna de sus cosas, cuando noté uno de sus cajones ligeramente abiertos. Dudé por un momento, pero estaba tentándome a que lo hiciera. No haría daño ver, ¿verdad? Lo abrí y ahí, cubierto por papeles y otros archivos había lubricante escondido descuidadamente.   
  
Mis ojos se agrandaron y tiré los archivos que estaba sosteniendo, esparciéndose en el suelo las muchas horas de trabajo que Scott había hecho.   
  
—Maldición, maldición, maldición, oh Dios.   
  
Oh Dios mío, el señor Lehnsherr iba a sufrir un infarto.   
  
O iba a matarme.   
  
—No, no, no. —Me arrodillé tratando de acomodarlos. Ésta bien, podía hacer esto. Primero fechas, luego alfabéticamente...   
  
—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?   
  
_ Maldición. _   
  
Se me salió el corazón por la boca y solté un chillido fuerte, tirando los archivos que estaban en mis manos al suelo otra vez. Su mirada se veía salvaje y su boca estaba medio abierta, revelando como apretaba sus dientes.   
  
—¡¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?! —me gruñó una vez más, acercándose con una velocidad increíble. Agarró mi muñeca, haciendo que me pusiera de pie con un poco de fuerza.   
  
Me jaloneo, apartándome para que viera el desastre que había hecho, pero aun sosteniendo mi muñeca con un agarre firme. Eso iba a dejar una marca. Debería  haberle gritado que me soltara, pero un sentimiento abrumador me recorrió el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que nos tocábamos.

  
—¡Te dije que no tocaras mis cosas! ¡Nunca!   
  
—Pero... — _Sólo respira, Charles. Él puede percibir el miedo._ ¿Pero podía percibir mi excitación? Porque definitivamente había eso. Me llevaba una cabeza de altura, era tan sexy...  
  
Me gruñó otra vez, así que decidí que era mejor no decir nada y estaba bastante distraído por su cercanía. Me empujó hacía él en su enojo, pienso que él no pretendía hacerlo pero me encontré más cerca de él que nunca. Mi corazón se aceleró, mi respiración se detuvo y los vellos se me erizaron. Se me quedó mirando con una expresión rara en su rostro. Me emocionaba demasiado, su tacto, su esencia... Estaba hipnotizado por todo eso. _Por él._ Completamente extasiado.  
  
Esos ojos como hielo, los cuales se habían puesto más oscuros de lo que los había visto antes, su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro y la abrumadora urgencia de ser poseído por ese magnífico hombre en la forma más _primitiva y animal_ , hizo que soltara un pequeño jadeo, que se escuchó muy fuerte en el silencioso cuarto.  
  
Me tomó todo el esfuerzo posible el no unir nuestras bocas. Era como si estuviera peleando con un poderoso _imán_ que me atraía. Él estaba pensando eso también. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su boca demasiado cerca, respirando sobre la mía, y viéndome, sus ojos llenos de... deseo.  
  
Sentí su agarre en mi muñeca aflojarse, reemplazado por una suave caricia de su pulgar.  
  
Nos quedamos así por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que se apartó, y ya estaba extrañando todo eso. Él golpeó sus puños unas cuantas veces contra su escritorio, sin voltear a verme y me exigió con una voz ronca que me fuera.  
  
—V-oy a ay-ayudarle a recoger estos archivos. —Mi propia voz estaba temblorosa pero me arrodille para continuar arreglando mi desastre.  
  
—¡Dije que te fueras! —me gritó y me alejé como un relámpago.  
  
                                                           ***  
  
Me había pasado demasiado hoy, así que Raven y yo nos fuimos a un club.  
  
— Constantemente me grita, Raven. He visto como otros empleados estropean algo y él sólo los despide sin explicación alguna. Hoy me vio como si estuviera a punto de matarme o folla... —Me detuve, no podía terminar esa oración, sin escucharme ansioso de que sucediera—. Me refiero a que no le agradó para nada y al mismo tiempo me observa como si... No lo sé. Es muy confuso.  
  
Me tomé _shot_ tras _shot_ , desahogándome con Raven, que era muy comprensiva conmigo, pero que también estaba muy distraída con un hombre que estaba al fondo del bar.  
  
—Sólo ve con él, Raven. Estoy bien aquí con... —Me volteé a ver al hombre junto a mí, que estaba manoseando mi trasero la noche entera "accidentalmente", como él decía.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
—Billy.  
  
—... Con Billy.  
  
—No, no puedo dejarte.  
  
—De acuerdo, entonces yo te dejo. Para bailar con... Billy. —Ella se rió y una vez que me dirigí a la pista de baile con Billy, el hombre fue hacía ella y Raven sonrió alegremente. Los vi desde el rabillo de mi ojo, se estaban divirtiendo, y yo estaba tan ebrio que estaba listo para irme con el señor agarra traseros por acá. Pero había una cosa que necesitaba hacer antes de desmayarme.  
  
Fui al baño, la música estaba muy alta pero podía hacer una llamada. Saqué el teléfono y _él_ contestó.  
  
—¿Qué sucede ahora, señor Xavier? —preguntó, molesto por mi llamada nocturna.  
  
—Es lo que es. Creo que es un mono, no un hombre. Está jodidamente loco, y me está intentando volver loco también. Es un arrogante imbécil, un maldito egocéntrico, y...  
  
—¿Dónde estás?  
  
—¡Narnia! Es un lugar mágico del cual probablemente nunca haya escuchado antes porque... —me interrumpió, pero realmente estaba en el club Narnia.  
  
—Estás ebrio. —Sonaba molesto otra vez. Bueno, al menos esta vez era por una razón.   
  
—Y usted podrá ser imposiblemente guapo, y ese perfil de gruñón le quede perfecto, como a nadie más pero... eso no le da derecho... —Mi voz era la de un completo ebrio. Estaba balbuceando palabras y Billy entró al baño también. Probablemente pensó que  mi larga ausencia significaba una invitación a unirse.  
  
— ... Y no es justo que tenga un pene tan grande como usted, usted es, si, lo he visto a través de sus pantalones, ¿anda sin calzoncillos?  O... usted... y-yo me comería ese pene suyo en el desayuno todos los días de la semana y dos veces el domingo. —Mi boca ebria admitía mis deseos sobrios mientras él no decía ni una palabra. Sólo lo escuchaba respirar, y yo continúe admitiendo la verdad.  
  
—... Y usted, Dios detente Billy, estoy en el teléfono... —él me estaba besando el cuello, deslizando sus brazos hacia mi trasero de nuevo—. No podemos follar aquí, quítate.  
  
Escuché algunos sonidos del otro lado de la línea y luego un clic.  
  
Bien. Lo había puesto en su lugar. Mi mente no estaba pensando más allá, como sobre lo qué pasará mañana, ni un sólo pensamiento se me atravesó. Sólo regrese a la pista de baile con ese extraño, me tomé unos cuantos tragos más que seguramente me acabarían y no me permitirían regresar a casa por cuenta propia, pero la escena de hoy con el señor Lehnsherr se había desvanecido.  
  
Billy me besó, no, no me besó, estaba devorando mi boca, pero estaba bien porque me quitó al señor Lehnsherr de la mente. Y con esa oración debería quedar claro que él era todo en lo que pensaba.  
  
Luego sentí una mano fuerte en mi hombro, y el frío de lleno en mis labios, de toda la saliva que Billy había embarrado en mi rostro y el hecho de que sus labios fueron arrancados de los míos. Mi rostro quedó contra el cuello de quien yo asumia era la persona que me había apartado con mi hombro y esa fue la última cosa que recuerdo.  
  
                                                                ***  
  
La mañana llegó con un dolor de cabeza terrible y ya estaba retrasado para el trabajo.  
  
No sabía cuál era peor, si el dolor de cabeza o el próximo encuentro con el señor Lehnsherr y el humo saliendo de sus orejas.  
  
Mi aventura de una noche  debió irse temprano porque no estaba a la vista. Era Barry, ¿no? Cómo sea. No tenía tiempo para preocuparme por él, así que me duché rápidamente, me puse ropa y salí volando del departamento.  
  
Entré por la puerta de la oficina del señor Lehnsherr una hora después.  
  
—Lo lamento tanto, señor Lehnsherr... haré lo que sea... por favor no me despida... lo lamento, muchísimo. Yo sólo... —balbuceé y note algo que nunca pensé que vería, especialmente hoy. Su expresión era de calma. No de estar listo para comenzar una guerra.  
  
—Sólo vete a tu escritorio, señor Xavier.  
  
—Está bien. —Aún me resultaba sospechoso su comportamiento y no me fui inmediatamente. Su mirada penetrante estaba sobre mí otra vez, su humor regresando poco a poco.  
  
—¿Hay algo más que necesite decirme o debería esperar en el teléfono esta noche otra vez? —El sarcasmo era notorio en sus palabras y finalmente lo recordé todo. Oh Dios. Horribles, horribles flashbacks de la noche pasada. La llamada telefónica. Mis ojos se agrandaron y no pude encontrar palabras para explicarme.  
  
—Señor Lehnsherr, yo...  
  
—¡Vete a tu escritorio! —Cerré mis ojos ante la humillación y confusión del porqué aún no me había despedido. Me giré para hacer mi retirada pero estaba demasiado preocupado si ya había desayunado así que regresé y le pregunté.  
  
—¿Tuvo algo para desayunar, señor Lehnsherr? —Oh Santo Dios. Me sonroje mientras recordaba lo que había dicho la noche pasada sobre lo que quería de desayuno...  
  
—¿Trajiste mi desayuno? —Me gruñó.  
  
—No...  
  
—Entonces, ahí tienes tu respuesta. — _Imbécil._ __  
  
                                                                       ***  
  
—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Raven?  
  
—Te estoy diciendo. Te fuiste con un hombre totalmente diferente. No pude verlo en la oscuridad pero no era Billy o cómo sea que se llamara. El hombre que vino apartó a ese tipo de ti como una bestia.  
  
—Maldición. Estaba muy ebrio.  
  
—Eso no explica tu comportamiento de zorra.  
  
—¡Oye!  
  
—Será mejor que recuerdes quién era, porque todo sobre él hablaba de dinero. Alcance a darle un vistazo a su auto una vez que me dirigía hacia afuera. Manejaba el más reciente Mercedes S.  
  
—Oh Dios.  
  
—Él podría ser tu __Sugar Daddy y finalmente podrías dejar al imbécil de tu jefe.  
  
Me reí en voz alta, pero nunca podría imaginarme renunciando a mi trabajo actual.  
  
—Pero enserio, nunca me vuelvas a espantar de esa forma, Charles.  
  
—Cosa curiosa, ¿Sabes quién más maneja un Mer... —me detuve a la mitad de la oración. Oh no. No podía ser.  
  
¿O sí?


End file.
